


Kaito的歌

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, 翻译过来的茄冰强x文慎慎慎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap





	Kaito的歌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaito's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199076) by [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS). 



第一章

他的歌里有魔。每当我见他开启柔软的唇，唱出Master的歌时，我就感到一股寒气直穿脊骨。我等不了了，我想让他也为我唱歌。他现在只唱Master的歌，但我想伸出我的手指，插入他可爱的蓝发，让他为我唱只属于我的、私密的歌——一首只为我而唱的歌。我不需要歌词，我只要他唱出我给他的狂喜和快乐。

此刻，他坐在房间角落里，在一张桌子前小憩，旁边放着一瓶喝了一半的汽水。我想他今天刚录音完，嗓子可能有点干。他是Master最喜欢的Vocaloid，经常唱Master的歌。每当Master又有新歌给他看时，他总是笑得很好看。现在他没有在看我，而我却在观察着他，我用眼睛打量着他的身体，描摹着他纤细的轮廓。

一种难以名状的渴望升起，我说不出这种感觉从何而来。我想象着我的指尖触摸他的身体，轻如点水的碰触。从他的臀部开始，慢慢地攀升到他的腹部，然后继续向上，蔓过他的胸膛，直至他的锁骨，他的颈侧……缓慢地，托住他的下颌，让他抬头，双眼看向我，我目光如炬地对上了那双蓝色眸子……意识到自己正在轻舔嘴唇，我让我的想象刹了车。他没有转头，丝毫没有察觉到我。我的眼睛迅速扫视了一下房间，这里只有我们两个。

只有……我们两个？我的眼睛眯起，思绪狂啸着旋转。世界轻微地倾斜，视野暗下来，变成一条隧道向他聚焦。我周边的一切变为单调的灰色，我只能看到，他拿起那瓶汽水送到唇边；我只能看到，那些液体自他的嗓子吞下；我只能看到，他的喉部随着吞咽的动作缩起轻颤……他的眼睛半阖，一定很好喝……太过了，我无法继续忍了。

我的身体不受我意识控制地移动了。我站起，双腿走向他的桌子，我还没感到空气在皮肤上的流动，就突然一下子站到他的旁边了。他从他坐的地方抬头，看向我。

“Gakupo？”他友好地对我笑笑，笑中带点迷惑，好像不知道我要干什么。有短暂的一瞬，我察觉了他的困惑。但接着我把目光锁上他时，他那双蓝色的眼睛立刻让我沦陷了。我什么都做不了，我失控，我失控了。我脑中的警报尖锐地响起，但是声音太远了，完全不足以引起我的注意。

我的手自己动起来，一抬一伸，突然间，他的脸就捏在我的手里了。他轻微地往后一缩，瞳仁惊恐地放大，丝毫没有料到我这样的触摸。但是我忍不了，还想从我这里逃掉？不可能的。但是碰他也是不可能的。所以……这是梦吗？如果是梦，我就可以做任何我想做的了。如果这是梦，就没人能阻止我。对，没人能阻止我。这是我的梦，我的梦成真了，我可以做我想做的了。我不得不做了，我不得不，我不能停。

我的手突然有了底气，我必须要这个人。这个想法从我脑中瞬间穿过，什么也停不了我。我不能让他跑，我必须不能让他跑，他注定要是我的。

从他的脸到他的脖子好近，我的手毫不犹豫就能摸过去。但在我继续之前，我一手掐住他的脖子，另一只手卡着他的胸膛，把他从椅子上摇摇晃晃地提了起来。然后我松手，随便任他倒在地上，随后紧跟着欺上。他无措地躺在那里，眼睛大睁着，嘴吃惊地半开。我半跨坐在他的身上。我能感到自己的下体隔着衣服轻微地磨蹭着他内侧的大腿。那种感觉让我的身体躁动起来，叫嚣着想要。

“呃！”我发出一声兽类一般的低吼，把我的下体用力按到他身上摩擦，力道短促，称得上粗暴。他明显警觉起来，试图坐起来，开始挣扎着反抗我。他柔软的唇瓣分开，好似要哭出来，又好似要问什么。他短促地呼吸着，我的手从他的颈前绕到了他的颈后，把他的脑袋按向我的，用我的嘴堵住了他的。他发出一声含糊的呜咽，摇头试图摆脱我，但是我是不可能松口的。我放掉我全身的力量压向他，直到把他逼成一个彻底就范的姿势。

我用嘴索取着他的一切，用舌品尝着他口腔内的味道，用唇感受着他的唇的触感。我一遍又一遍地深吻他，感受他的下唇，他的上唇，他的唇内侧，他光滑而洁白的牙齿表面，一直到他内侧的脸颊。我强硬地继续刺探，体会他每一寸的舌面，他牙齿的内部，他口腔的上颚……就是这里，唱了Master的歌。就是这里，是我想要的。我绝对要，我需要，我想要，我必须要。此刻我要到了，所以我一遍又一遍地要，我的梦还没有醒，我一切的一切都可以要。

但是亲吻远远不够，我想要更多。品尝过那张唱Master的歌的嘴巴后，我还想品尝一切、碰触一切，我想要感受他的最私密之处，我想要他为我唱歌。我想要他唱给我，只唱给我。我想要听他最原本的歌声，他被我弄出来的歌声——我想让他只为我而唱。

很快，我将唇移到了他的脖子，品尝那里的味道。他不受控制地打着颤，终于在我张开嘴开始吮吸时，发出了一声很美味的声音。我便更加凶狠地吸吮他的那里，想要留下我的印记。他在我手中扭动着。

“Gakupo！等等！”他边扭边喘息。我的手从他的身体中央移到了他的肚子上，探到了他的白色风衣里。我想脱了这玩意，于是我双手一起上，不容反抗地抓住他的衣料。

“等——”他奋起挣扎。我径直把他的衣服拽过头顶，让他的上身瞬间一丝不挂。

“等等！”他又叫。

我才不会等呢，开什么玩笑？

我坚定地把双手抚摸他的肚子和躯干，这种感觉曼妙无比。我开始微微地喘息，把头埋下去，伸出舌，在他脐下的皮肤上舔舐。他敏感地小声叫起。我的腿依旧牢牢地锁着他，让他避无所避。这里只有我们两个，我要定他了。

我的舔弄变得缓慢而绵长，在我经过的每一寸地方，我都会稍微停留，用嘴吸上，狠狠地吮，直到留下我的吻痕。

“住手……等……Gakupo！为什……”他胡乱地边喘边叫，“嗯！”他依旧在挣扎，但是力道已经不如从前了。如果他真的想逃，他完全可以咬我一口，或者拿出更大的力道挣扎，对吧？不过他是我的没错了，不管他怎么困惑，他都是我的。这个梦就是我做的。

我的嘴巴抵达他的胸口，舔弄他小巧的淡粉色的乳首。他身体颤动起来，发出一声美妙的软糯音节。我的欲望更加高涨，轻柔地啃咬他的乳尖，用舌头顶它，温柔地吮吸，再打着圈儿刺激。

Kaito叫出声来，声音很好听。我兴奋无比，手捏住了他另一侧的乳粒，用拇指画圈捻玩。我用力地按下，再突然抬起，它就在我的摆弄下压扁又弹起。我用紫色的指甲盖抠住它，加了力道往复刮擦。

我看向他的脸，他的脸已涨得通红。他的嘴巴半张着，用一种奇怪的眼神看着我，一种我从未见过的表情。我一边更慢更狠地吸着他的乳头，一边抬起眼睛，与他目光交错。“你是我的。”我赤裸地想，看向他的眼神丝毫不假掩饰：“我不会收手的，你就是我的。”

他似乎懂了，眼睛轻微地张大：“我——”

我没给他说完的机会。我抬起身子，用我的重量压制着他，再次亲吻上了他的嘴，我的舌在他的唇上游走，然后吮上了他的下唇，将其纳入口中，沿着它柔软的嫩肉轻轻啃咬。他的嘴唇微微颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏，是兴奋？还是害怕？我不知道，不过我也不在乎。他的呼吸愈发粗重，我想要他唱歌。

他不只嘴唇在颤。我一边亲吻，一边手向下探，在他的身体上逡巡抚摸。我五指张开，尽可能地接触他的肌肤，一直到他的裤扣。他的皮肤在我的碰触下发抖，他的整个身体以都在一种难以言表的情绪在抖。

我的手指也在抖，我碰到他裤子扣时，我都不敢相信我自己在幻想什么。一个简单的动作，扣子就开了。我拉下他的拉链，这个动作在我看来无比漫长，我几乎耐心耗尽，几近发狂。他不挣扎了，在我的嘴下小声啜泣。我能感觉到他身体紧绷，贴着我颤抖着。

拉链已开，一个鼓鼓的包碰到了我的手指。我温柔地用指肚抚摸起来，同时嘴巴继续掠夺他的口腔。他抖得不停，我听到一身类似呻吟的低喘，然后才发现是我发出来的。

我用舌头顶他的舌，使我们的嘴更加亲密地紧贴，同时手指探入他的腰带，手掌屈成碗状把他的皮肤揪起来搓弄。先摸他的前面，然后他的侧面，然后到他的背面摸他的屁股。他的曲线纤细，但无懈可击，是标准的男孩子的肉体。这种想法太逼人，撩得我五脏俱焚。

我的手指卡入他的皮带内侧，将他的长裤褪下，一寸寸露出他的胯骨、屁股、大腿。我放开他的嘴，用一种很别扭地姿势跪着，努力把他的裤子从腿上彻底剥下。我做这个时，他抖得更厉害了。

“Gakupo……不行，等等，我、我们不能——别！”他用我刚亲过的嘴巴恳求着。他的嘴唇被我吻过、吮过后，呈现出一种更加艳丽的粉色。那个吻的味道还在我的嘴里流连。不过还好，他的裤子总算脱掉了，现在我们之间的唯一屏障就是一条黑色的内裤，中间隆起了个小丘，勾勒出清晰的轮廓。这场面让我坐立不安：他看起来真的太美味了，像一道菜一样在地板上摆着，等着我决定从哪里开始下口。

他的眼睛看着我，几乎是一个恳求的眼神，混杂着一些我难以理解的东西。我想要他，我急不可耐地想要他。我的眼睛开始扫视他几近全裸的躯体，贪婪地记住他的样子。然后，我的目光再次停上了他那个可爱的鼓包，在他光滑的苍白的腿之间安静地躺着，我的嘴巴湿润起来——我好想尝尝。

我把脸贴近他的胯，对着他黑色的内裤布料呼出了一股灼热、潮湿的气息，然后再深吸气。我闻到他的味道了，与我的有点不太一样。但是我立刻就知道那是什么。他不久前一定刚自慰过，做完了就直接把家伙放回去了，前端还残留一点儿……这是一种可能。另一种可能是他自慰的时候被打断了，或者……

但是我能闻到。是男人激情的味道，绝对没错。是Kaito体液的味道。这个味道太让人迷醉，我的眼睛失焦了片刻。我再次急促地把气呼掉，再深深地吸进来，半眯起眼睛。这是个意外的宝藏，发现这个我太快乐了。Kaito的胯部慢慢地移动，好像要逃离我对他那里的呼气。但我无暇管这个，我注意到他的隆起好像更鲜明了，有东西慢慢地抬起头来，绷紧了他内裤的柔软布料。

“Gaku——”他又开口了，但是我已经先他一步，隔着内裤张口，含住了他开始硬挺的分身。我移动嘴唇，轻触他被布料包裹的兴奋，双手抓住他的胯骨，让他没法躲避，然后整个嘴巴贴上大力吸吮，用湿热的口腔内里深深含紧他的下体。

“……嗯！”他发出一声可爱的叫唤，然后轻轻抬起他的胯，迎合我的嘴巴。我把廉耻抛之脑后，呜咽着继续弄湿他内衣的前端。我的呼吸愈发粗重，热气鲜明地冲入房间的冷气里。而后，我将舌伸出口外，品尝他，顶弄他，像猫喝牛奶一样，快速，短促，饥渴。他的味道弥漫在我的脸庞，令人发狂。

“Kaito……”我轻轻呢喃。跟他的声音比起来，我的声音传到自己耳朵里有点糙。我的手滑到他内裤的两侧，将其剥下，直至大腿。没有衣物的遮掩，他的勃起彻底暴露在我的眼下。这是Kaito，他的一切都在我的眼底，他的一切我都可以碰触……一切。

我抬头看向他的脸，撞上他的视线。他的脸红得一塌糊涂，生机勃勃，充满诱惑。他也在看我，只看着我，我很满意。

我收回视线，重新看向他的下体，然后张开嘴，贴近它，碰触它。它也碰到了我的唇，然后进入了我的唇。我继续移动头颅，直至他口腔，压迫舌面，直至它被我吞到最深。

“呃，嗯！啊……啊啊！”Kaito呻吟出来，我再次看向他的脸。他的眼睛半闭着，嘴巴微张着，感受一个个变成音节从那里冒出。他的眼睛在看着我，我也凝神盯着他，同时，我继续将他的男性器官吞没至我口腔的后穹顶，将舌紧紧地缠上，在口腔内部吸吮着。

他的胯继续前顶，将他的性器更深地没入我的口腔深处——太挑逗了，几乎让人不能忍。我稍微退出，然后继续没入，再没入，保持一个温柔的吮吸力度。

他皮肤的触感非常的棒，那种微妙的、细密的男性香味，跟用了什么沐浴露或者须后水都不相干。他的皮肤上有一层淡淡的油脂，那自带的气味和质感……我有点想把我的脸用力贴上，直到蹭一点下来，弄到我的脸上。

但我没有，我换了一种方式，用舌头顶着他的茎体移动，然后，我就听到他小声地哭出声来了。这声音太美，这正是我要的歌的序曲，我太满意、太兴奋了。

突然，我的嘴里多了一种新的味道，微微发甜，出奇地温润。是他的一滴前列腺液。味道非常美，让我一边吞吐一边颤动。Kaito发出了一个声音……动情的声音？可能是吧。因为很舒服？我嘴巴的动作逐渐变得绵长，慢慢地抽离，直到他的分身一寸寸离开我，只剩颤抖的头部还含着。然后我将舌绕到它的下部，温柔地逗弄勾引，希望它再给我一滴作为回报。

他挣扎着，试图将他的整个重新顶入我的口中，但我的双手按住了他的胯，不准他再有分毫的动作。我已经说不清他随后发的声音是呻吟还是呜咽，但是听起来有点受挫。

“他要去了。”我想，这想法触发的晕眩的欲潮差点将我的头脑冲垮。我撤走我的嘴巴，空留他的男根颤颤巍巍地立在那里，浸在房间的冷空气中，表面上我残留的唾液还在微微反光。他绷起身体，本能地想重回我温热潮湿的口腔里。

“想在我嘴里去吗？”我盯着他，嘶哑地低声开口。他似乎被我问住了，脸上又闪过那种奇怪的神情。“那我就自己决定了哦。”我面无表情，安静地向他宣布，“没人能阻止我。”他把我的话听完，依旧没说一个字，只是睁大眼睛看向我。

我用我修长的手指碰触到了他坚硬的分身，欣赏了一下他淡色的嫩肉和我紫色指甲的般配度，然后轻柔地套弄它，感受着手指下肌肉的触感，接着动作逐渐加大。我俯下头再次凑近，用柔软的唇舌再度挑逗它的前端，直至再将它整个含入，满足地吸吮，终于，它又回馈我了一滴。他的腰胯扭来扭去，似乎快感已经快要决堤，他的手臂缓慢抬起，然后猛然，伸入我松垮垂下的头发，手指纠缠住发丝。他抓我头发的力道很轻，带着点迟疑，带着点不确定。但是他把我的头拉得离他更近了，这让我觉得他想要我，他想要感受我，想要感受我口腔的内里、我手指的触摸。我的下身硬挺得发疼，血液一波波地往那涌，不得发泄的欲望愈发难过，逐渐演变成痛苦的折磨。

他的手在敦促我的头和口，让我越来越快，抚慰他硬挺漂亮性器，这也正中我的下怀。我狠狠地吸，然后放松，又快速移动，让他的器官自我口中反反复复插进抽出，经过我紧缩的嘴唇，擦过我炙热潮湿的舌头，再进出，逐渐加力，逐渐加速。再往复。他的娇喘无比甜美，音调拔高了一点，但依然温软，夹杂着无声的哭泣。

他的胯部剧烈地颤抖，激烈地进出。我几乎无法控制节奏，但是我坚持住了，直到他最终在我的嘴里释放。他she的时候，手指依旧紧抓我的长发，臀部还在一下一下送进。纤细的、奶白的液体在我的口中喷射状弥漫开来，一开始只有一点点，然后好多好多。漫过我的舌，味道微甜，带着一股强烈的男性气息。我放开他的前端，将液体在我口中翻搅，品尝它的味道。然后我看向他的脸，等待他从激情中慢慢冷静。

当他的眼睛重新看向我时，视线里充满茫然。我调皮地冲他笑笑，张开嘴，给他看我口中的他的jing液。他无比尴尬不安地脸红起来，似乎害羞了，赶紧移开视线。

他太可爱了。

我俯身靠近他，来到他的上方，用食指挑起他的下巴，温柔地让他抬头看我。当他的眼睛看过来时，我对他露出一个微笑。我已经快到忍耐的边缘，不知我眼里是否能看出来。他迎上我的眼睛，依旧满脸绯色。我在他的注视下用力吞下口中的液体。他觉察到我喉头的动作，眼睛微微睁大。我随后轻舔嘴唇，似乎在告诉他味道很不错。他吞咽了一下，继续用他可爱的蓝色大眼睛望着我。

“我想让你唱歌。”我靠近，用气息向他低语。他的身体在发泄之后放松下来，眼睛似乎在问我在说什么。我再次用嘴堵住了他的嘴巴，想让他尝尝他残留在我舌上的味道。他没有抵抗，任我侵犯他柔软的嘴巴。我继续深吻他，期待和满足怪异地混杂在一起。他用他可爱的声线发出了一声轻微的性感的叫唤，然后变为无声地颤抖，接受我的唇舌攻占。

我微微撤出，一道纤细的唾液流连在我们之间，然后断了。我将两根手指插入自己的嘴，用舌翻搅，试图用唾液将其打湿。Kaito直勾勾地盯着我动作。我轻啵一声抽出手指，然后将它们按到了他的唇上，他的唇瓣微微分开了一点，让我缓慢地插入。他口腔内里的质感无以复加。我几乎可以想象我的东西取代手指插进去时候的样子。慢慢地，我的手指磨蹭着他温热潮湿的舌，好软，又好有力量，惹得人想狠狠插进去与它会和。触感太棒了，我指尖的神经仿佛都在歌唱。

第二章

我移动手指，轻微地顶入退出，感受着他的口腔的同时，试图尽可能地用他的唾液湿润我的手指。他被我的动作弄得眼里充满困惑。我将脸凑近，在我湿润的手指进犯他的同时，伸出我的舌舔弄他的嘴角——我整个占有他。

“Kaito……Kaito……”我轻声呢喃：“你太漂亮了，让我听听你的声音，我想听你为我唱歌，我想让你只看着我……”

“呜……”他试图说什么，但是我的手指还在他的嘴里，他没法说。我欲望高涨得无以复加，喘息粗浅而短促。我的腿向前，身体前倾，顶着他的肩膀把他压下，让裆部正对着他的脸。他的身体开始往后缩，但一切都是徒劳的，我很舒服地把重量压到了他的身体之上。我坐起来，手指摸索到我的裤链，“嗞啦”一声将其拉开，在他睁大的眼睛的注视下，将手伸进去，把我的硬物拿出来。然后我伸出拇指，轻柔地按压磨蹭他的下唇，冲他的蓝色眼睛展露出一个兴奋的笑容。

“Gakupo……”他小声开口，表情张皇失措：“别……你，别真这样，不行，别这样……”

我径直把我的勃起向前推，顶端抵上了他的唇玩弄着。他偏过头去，试图躲避，不让它碰他的嘴。他的眼神也移开了，表情羞耻尴尬，带着点难以置信。我的东西撞上了他软软的脸蛋，摩擦着他脸颊的皮肤。他随便转到哪里都无所谓，他的每一处都很软，很白净，摩擦过我的硬挺时，质感简直完美。

“别……Gakupo……求、求求你停……”他痛苦地低声请求，躲避着我的视线，眼底的神情却勾人魂魄。我用气息呼唤着他，将手放到他头颅的两侧，掰过来，让他正视我。他很顽固，又转移走了视线，完美无瑕的白牙紧紧咬着——即使这样，他也无比性感撩拨。

“如果你咬我，我就弄伤你哦。”我低沉的地软声向他耳语。他的注意力被我牵回来了，眼睛抬起来看向我，似乎被我的话震慑到了。他的嘴唇微开，迅速地吸入一口气，好像要回答我什么，但我只要逮住这一点邀请的机会就够了：我胯部毫不留情猛然向前一顶，一个迅速流畅的动作，我就进入了他的嘴巴。

“呃！”他发出一个声音，搞得我东西的根部都在震动。我抓住这种感觉，用毫不避讳的露骨眼神直勾勾盯向他。他的口腔太热、太热了，又湿润又柔软，而且……我想要更多。他的头轻微地挪动，挣扎着想要摆脱我的钳制，但是没用，我的硬东西反而更激烈地在他的口腔内壁上蹭来蹭去。

“反抗我，反抗我啊，Kaito，再叫一点来听听啊，好爽，太爽了，别停。”我呼吸凌乱，抽出了一点点，再重新顶进，顶得更深，比我之前的还要深。他发出了另一声模糊的呜咽，然后，又一波颤动，环绕了我的整个。我的心脏咚咚咚地直跳——这感觉太好了，我瞬间不会别的了，只会再进，再进，进，更深。

突然，Kaito含着我的东西干呕了。我进得太深了，顶到了他的嗓子。他的喉头紧缩，试图排挤我，头也拼命左右摇着，手在我身上胡乱抓着。我能看到，他呛得眼睛都翻起来了，但是我的身体不受控制，只会更凶残地推进。即使他呛到，也强硬地继续插他的嗓子。那种紧致、紧缩的感觉，无与伦比的曼妙。他绝望地挠着我，想换气，想跑。

我无视他的窒息，尽可能深地撞入他的喉中。又狠，又快，又深，直到我浑身激颤，兴奋地支配身下这个男人。他干呕的声音，他身体的扭动，全都变成我兴奋的药物，推我进入更愉快的享受。我的眼前一片花白，所有的感官只集中于对他的感受。

“啊！”我低吼着战栗起来，阴囊紧缩，jing液从前端喷出，深深射入他的喉中。我在他美好的嘴里高潮了。在我发泄后的短暂一段时间，我依然毫无意识地继续前后进出着他的嘴。他的呕吐反射已经对抗不住我，只得别无选择地吞下我的那个。他喘着，挣扎着抵抗，指甲在我身上留下一个又一个浅浅的印记。

在我的快感到达尾声之际，他喉头的震动适时地为我补了一记，我又颤抖起来，在绝佳的享受中陶醉沉迷。

我望向他的眼睛，想看看他有没有在看我。他的眼睛含满泪水，但那双眸子确实在看着我。这发现又不小心为我送了一波眩晕的快乐。慢慢地，我抽出我濡湿的性器，放开了他的头颅。

我一撤离，Kaito就立刻咳嗽起来，拼命地大口呼吸。他偏过头去，剧烈地一阵一阵咳着，不顾一切地努力吸气。随着他的动作，纤细的液体从他的嘴角流出，景象诱惑淫靡。我不清楚那液体是他的唾液还是我的精液，抑或是二者的结合体。那他呢？他知道吗？想到这里，我的嘴角勾起一个大大的笑容。

第三章

“好吃吗？”我问，脸上的肌肉不受控制地扯出一个笑意。他抬起眼帘，看向我，面庞浮上一个神情。一种说不清道不明的神情，混杂着被伤害后的谴责和失望。

“我在你嘴里射了，你喜欢吗？”我继续笑着，突然兴奋地意识到了什么：“下次你唱歌的时候，你会想到我吗？会想到我的精液从你的嗓子里淌下去吗？从现在开始，每次开口唱，都会想到，对吗？”我的眼睛雪亮地盯着他，感觉要兴奋上天了。

但是他移开了目光，漂亮的粉色嘴唇努起，撇向一边：

“下去。”他嘶哑着嗓子对我低语，嘴边的一丝液体还在光线中闪闪发光。

“Kaito——”我不知道我嘴里又会冒出什么话，但是他把我打断了，声音虚弱，但是满怀怨恨，仿佛遭到背叛。 

“停，下去，从我身上下去！”他剧烈地挣扎着，试图把我从他肩膀上赶下去：“现在！下去！”他提高了音量。

“喂，冷静，”我有点讶异：“Kaito——”

他盯着我，蓝色的眼睛里噙满泪水，同时也满含怒气和忿恨。我居高临下盯着他，嘴巴半张，内心矛盾。我以为我能把他变成我的，我甚至在他可爱的粉色嘴里she出来了。所以……还不够吗？还不足以把他变成我的吗？还有什么我必须要做的吗？我的眼睛眯起，看向身下的他。

“Kaito，我想让你为我唱歌。不行吗？你还是……不能变成我的吗？”我安静地问他。

他的眼睛很美，声音也很美，但是他给我的回答却是……不可饶恕。

“把我变成你的？你永远不可能的。让我起来，Gakupo，我不会为你唱什么歌，我唱的都是Master的，不是你的！现在，让我起来，现在！Gakupo，现在！”

我低下头，微微垂下眼从上方看他，紫色长发从肩膀上落下，轻扫上他的脸颊。他被我的视线弄得瑟缩了一下。我伸出手触摸他的脸，他立刻转头，躲避我的碰触。

“你注定是我的，Kaito。”我耳语。“如果射在你嘴里还不够……”我轻柔地摸着他脖子和喉部：“如果还不够，那么……”

他眼睛陡然睁大，突然领会了我的意思。我坐回去，舔着嘴唇开始站起。他借机猛地把我一推，推得我倒向一侧。在我忙着双手撑地平衡身体之时，他翻身爬起，试图逃走。我立刻伸手，一把抓住他纤细的脚踝，大力把他的一条腿从他身下拉出来。

他又摔得趴回去了，但他依然不依不挠地推我，企图逃离。他试图逃开我之时，屁股对着我扭来扭去，光裸的白皙后背一览无余，这画面在我眼里非常刺激，情色无比。我也爬起来，跪着向前抓住了他的大腿。用最凶残的力道把他拖回来。他很快溃败，腿响亮地撞上了地板。

“啊！”他痛苦地叫出声来。我狠狠抓了一大把他光亮的蓝发，重重把他的脑袋按向地面。趁他头晕目眩之时，我爬起，骑在了他的身上，把他彻底压制了下去，让他避无可避，无处逃离。

像刚才一样，我将两根手指插入嘴里，用唾液润湿。但是这次我没空去感受多余的了，我的理智已经燃烧殆尽，整个人像是在机械地执行使命一般，毫不犹豫地将食指抵上了他身后小小的男性入口。他惊得猛然一缩，然后发出一声警觉的叫喊。我坚定不移地继续顶弄手指，试图强硬地挤进，但是他的入口明显在反抗我，肌肉缩起，抗拒着我的入侵。

“住手！Gakupo！不行！”他的声音尖锐，充满警惕。他扭动着腰臀，试图摆脱我的手指。我只挤进了一个指尖，太紧了，无法前进分毫。“住手！停！”

我的手指向前推不进去，就改为左右顶弄，开拓他的入口。“呃！”他叫出来，身体开始颤抖。可我还没进到一英寸呢，一定是他太敏感了。我继续横向摇动指头，让他开始在我的动作下越来越剧烈地哀鸣颤抖。“呃……啊！不！住手……停，停！”

然后，突然我的手指可以向前了。我感到一阵欣喜，尽可能地把手指向深处推去。听着他美好的声音喊着“不……不”，就是在听他为我唱歌。即使刚才刚去过一次，我却感觉我的下体又硬起了。眼下，他的身体鲜活紧致，整个箍着我的手指，肌肉又充满力量，热度令人发狂。这种感觉，太刺激、太私密了。

“我要做我想做的咯。”我向他耳语，其实更多的是说给我自己听。“这是我的梦。”我提醒自己，“我自然可以想做什么就做什么。我可以要他。这是我的梦。他要为我唱歌，只为我唱歌，现在就唱，他就在唱。”

“不要！”他又叫出来。我几乎一下子把食指整个抽了出来。然后我立刻再加了一指，两根手指并拢在一起，再次埋入他紧致的内里。“不……Gakupo！”他的身体剧烈颤抖，喉咙里发出了一声呜咽。他的屁股不乱扭了，可能是他越动，手指带来的侵犯感觉就越强烈吧。我一边这样想着，一边肆无忌惮地笑着。

“嘿，Kaito，屁股再动一点。叫我的名字，再多唱一点。”我轻柔地命令，然后两指用力，彻底占据了他的后穴。他依然在抖，但是没有按我的要求动。

“你不想再反抗我一下了吗？你就不再顶我一句嘴了？说你只唱Master的歌，不唱我的？——你尽管来顶撞我啊，然后我好教育你。你来反抗我啊？反正无论你怎么努力，我也会赢了你。你不再只属于Master了哦，你是我的了！你是我的……你是我的……Kaito。”

我又加了第三根手指，即使没有唾液的润滑，我也用我的力气将它推入扩张，让它能够像前两根一样一并挤入。他抽噎起来，再次试图扭动身体逃开，然后突然不动，然后再次乱动。我另一只手按上了他的肩膀，他看向我，脸上的表情充满痛苦。我眼睛微微睁开，心脏抽搐起来，一股电流般的强烈震颤在我的阴茎的内部迸发开来。我眼睛又慢慢闭起，快感又一波袭来。我在支配他，真实无虚地支配他。

“你就这样放弃了？不抵抗我了？Kaito？”我耳语。他的身体依然在打战，突然，他的眼睛黯淡下来，头无力地垂下去，蓝色的头发纷纷散落向前。

“求求你……”他顺从地小声开口：“别。”

“你很漂亮。”我告诉他，小心地把手指从他的入口抽出，举到脸前，感受它们的气味。他再次扭头看向我，身体暗暗绷起。一瞬间，他的膝盖又向前缩，试图起来逃跑，但是我早有预感，伸手抓住他的身体，再次强迫他趴回地面。

我扭过他的胳膊，弯到背后反剪，顺势再次让他低头，脸贴上地面。这个姿势绝佳，他柔软的、苍白的屁股贴上了我的身体。我再次一把抓住了他的蓝发：“想不想我拿你脑袋抢地？”

“别！”他叫起来。但我不知道他是要反对哪个。我的话？或者，我的那活儿？无所谓。这个姿势太好了，我把自己的家伙对准了他的下体。

“呃……呃啊啊啊啊！”我成功地一举插进去，惹得他尖叫起来。这种情况下，要想温柔太难了。“啊！啊啊！”他笨拙地摆动身体，试图从我的侵犯中逃离。他那叫声毫无意识，但是悦耳的该死。

“对，”我声音激动，兴奋地低语：“就这样。”

我动作粗暴，完全没办法停，肉刃狠狠地插进，再猛然拔出，手指凶狠地掐着他臀部的两侧，强迫他屈服于我，甚至掐出了淤青。那感觉绝无仅有，摩擦力不可思议。那种紧致，不同于我之前体验过的一切东西；那种热度，他的热度……我真的，真的在他体内了。我操他时，我的身体被高涨的欲望弄得战栗不止，像活塞一样拔出插入拔出插入，搞得他哭叫个不停。

“救命！”他突然尖声大叫：“救命！”

一阵偏执猛然涌上我的脑袋。如果有人听到他的叫唤，过来了怎么办？但是我也想听他这样叫唤，我可以听到，这是他的歌。我不想停他的歌，我不想停。即使我在想这个，我的腰胯也在持续拱向前，以自己的节律撞击着他的后面。即使有人来，我也……

“我绝不会停。”我喘着气说。

我注意到，我的硬物变得滑滑的，进出更容易了。我看向我跟他的连接处，发现我的那根上沾了一些深色的液体，但我毫不在意。我向前屈体，顶弄得更加用力。那个液体的润滑，给我加了助力，让我侵犯他更深更彻底。这种感觉，甚至比不滑的时候还要好。我快要在他身体里射了，但我不会让我的精液流出来的，我就是要在他肠道里射，让他用他的内壁吸收我的精华。我低低哼出声来，用力进占到最深。一下又一下。尖叫声又传出来，血液的铁味和腥甜味在空气中弥漫。Kaito满脸都是丢人的痛苦的泪水，粉色的嘴唇颤抖着大大分开，我的歌正是从那里出来。

这就是天堂了。

“呃！”持续高涨的快感如轰然的浪潮般凶猛涌上，我的视野变得一片空白。我无助地继续向前戳他，用力，再用力，再用力，然后……突然，我的高潮席卷而来。我紧紧贴住他，几乎将整个性器连根没入，纤细的白色精液在他身体里喷射出来。我释放得太深了，我整个身体都颤动起来。白色撞上了红色，变成了诱人的粉红。我无声地喊出来，我的声音混上了Kaito的尖叫，变成了一首和谐的二重唱。我乘胜追击，再次用力将我自己埋入，直到那里慢慢平复。我的身体放松下来，嗡嗡地回响在高潮的余韵中。然后，我双手环住他的躯干，拥他入怀，同时，分身还埋在他的热穴中。

“我爱你。”我对他说，“我爱你。”

我贴着他的肩膀呼吸，用脸磨蹭着他的颈窝，品尝着激情的残响。他不叫了，安静下来，只剩身体在剧烈地抖，抖得我一度以为他会碎成片。

“嗯，我们真是绝配。”我轻移嘴唇，低声呢喃着。我的性器逐渐变软。Kaito响亮地抽泣了一下，仿佛可以把整个身体抽垮。我流连了一会儿，然后慢慢退出他的身体。随着我男根的抽离，一丝精液和血液的混合液体随即被带出，然后断裂。我将头埋入他的股间，好奇地舔了舔那个液体，想尝尝味道。Kaito没有什么反应，甚至当我的舌头碰到他最私密的地方时都没有。他只顾着抽泣，哭得浑身颤抖。那个液体的味道，非常美妙。

“这是你和我的味道，我们的味道，Kaito。来，你也尝下。”我爬到他狼狈的身体前，温柔地用单手挑起他的下颌，强迫他抬头。他抽噎着，脸被眼泪浸得一塌糊涂，但是他没有再反抗我。

我把我软下来的家伙按到他的唇前，磨蹭着他的唇瓣。那里的液体也蹭到了他的唇上，仿佛是某种色情的妆。

“张嘴。”我平静地命令。他服从了。他的顺从给我带来极大的心理满足感，这种快感与性无关。甚至，比性快感更要饱满。是一种莫名其妙的体验，我也无法言明……

“现在，你确实……是我的了，Kaito。歌唱得很好。”我对他说。这次，是我的心真正地在唱。我将我的东西顶入他的嘴，让他尝。他闭上泪水模糊的双眼，接纳了我，不知是出于羞耻还是出于挫败。

那只汽水瓶子倒在一旁，已经被遗忘多时。我出神地盯着它，感受着Kaito为我清理动作，然后我笑了。最好永远不要从这梦中醒来吧，我心想。

Kaito——

你的歌是最好的歌。


End file.
